As the semiconductor industry introduces new generations of integrated circuits (ICs) having higher performance and greater functionality, the density of the elements that form the ICs is increased, while the dimensions and spacing between components or elements of the ICs are reduced. As components become smaller and patterning techniques become more precise, a precise focus and/or leveling control during the exposure operation has been required.